


无需介怀

by caroline99



Category: kpl
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caroline99/pseuds/caroline99
Relationships: 陈正正/郭桂鑫
Kudos: 10





	无需介怀

02上 夜蝶

Cat回来的时候轻手轻脚，高大的身躯在没开灯的房间里竟真如他的名字一般的有几分像只矫健灵敏的黑猫，他小心翼翼，全然因为猜测诺言已经睡了，不自觉地不想弄出响动，免得吵醒了他。月光从窗外洒进来，落在诺言从被子里露出来的那一截光裸白皙的背脊上，Cat想，他可真瘦啊，脊柱两侧微微能看见薄薄一层皮肤下嶙峋的肋骨，再往上则是两块突兀的肩胛骨。这些单薄的骨头随着诺言的呼吸极其气轻缓的起伏着，有那么一瞬间，Cat以为自己看到了一只憩息的夜蝶，他颇为着迷的看了很久，回过神来才觉得自己刚才的举动像是只冷静的猫，正在扑杀猎物前享受最后的玩味。

想到这里，Cat没忍住被自己逗笑了，他与诺言从不是猎人与猎物的关系，但诺言翩翩跹跹四处流连而多情的样子倒真的像只蝶，只有睡眠能让他停止挥动单薄的翅膀，让这具早已超过负荷的可怜躯体享受片刻的安宁。但很可惜，刚才为了不打扰这只“蝴蝶”睡眠的小心翼翼其实是无用功——Cat是来操他的，他必然会醒，纵使他的身体早已经对被插入的性爱熟稔万分。

再进一步，遮住他一半的月光，覆上自己身体一半的阴影中，这个角度的诺言看上去更加脆弱，房间里空调的温度设置的很高，空气本该是燥热的，但诺言开了加湿器让这个不大的空间变得暖烘烘的，将未散的情欲变得更加浓烈而让人目眩，没有猫科动物会喜欢别的雄性的味道标记自己的领域，但暖湿而暧昧的氛围确实让猫有三分情动。

总是这样的，Cat边想脸上边浮现一丝不易察觉的笑意，他总是这样的，诺言在电竞圈这个由毛毛躁躁的年轻男人组成的环境中，总是这样的突兀，他很精致，空调要搭配加湿器，口袋里永远装着润唇膏和护手霜，床尾从不堆砌没有洗的脏衣服，像是自己圈起来，梳理好漂亮的翅膀，永远要保持洁净与光鲜。

可这有什么用呢？反正他总是在被弄脏。

月色皎洁，而猫的夜视目力是与生俱来的天赋，别的猎人只能看见蝴蝶影影绰绰的轮廓，而猫能看清他双翅上每一条绚烂绮丽又肮脏的斑纹。诺言可怜的皮肤上几乎没有一片完整的地方，新鲜的红色吻痕与咬痕，正在愈合的泛着黄的紫色的掐痕，以及不明所以的淤青，实在是五彩斑斓精彩纷呈，这些痕迹层层叠叠从诺言的脖颈一路绕着他单薄的胸膛与细瘦的腰缠绵而下，直到他双腿间汇聚成最艳丽也最不堪的风景。

Cat的手终于覆上了诺言的膝盖，他的喉结上下滚动，既为这只蝶伤痕累累的美而心动，也因他浑身泥泞的脏污而厌恶，好奇心会害死猫，但他总是抗拒不了诱惑去打开这具身体，Cat的手指足够修长手掌足够宽大，可以轻松的包裹住诺言嶙峋的膝盖骨，然后轻而易举的滑进他的大腿内侧，实际上，Cat的手指稍往下带，睡梦中的诺言就条件反射一般的张开了双腿。这种程度的淫荡与毫无防备，让Cat也不禁愣神，他微不可闻地叹了口气，手上的动作却没停，在诺言的欢迎中已经落到了双股之间。

诺言的性器软软的垂躺着，Cat虚握住，诺言便嘤咛了一声，仍然未醒，只温顺的将腿张的更开一些，Cat将他未勃的阴茎轻轻往旁边拨开，便终于能将那个隐秘的穴口看的一清二楚。Cat眼前所见，显然已非寻常男人身体中的孔洞，而是个彻头彻尾供人使用的容器，说是惨状也不为过，那可怜的小口已经肿的外突了出来，连星点月亮这样的光照条件也能让Cat看清楚那外翻出穴肉是多么似血般的嫣红，可就算肿成这样，诺言的穴口居然都不能完全合拢，红肿的穴肉间留着半个拇指大小的小孔，这小孔似乎是因为Cat的抚摸而不自觉的激动起来，一张一合的，将诺言身体中已经半干的精液颤巍着挤出来又吞回去大半。

Cat的手指甫一探入诺言的身体，周围的穴肉就迫不及待的缠了上来，这样的热情却抵消不了Cat心中难以忍耐的愤怒，他只稍作试探便将手指一下子全部捅进了诺言的身体里，这穴软烂的像泥，并未让Cat的手指受到任何阻碍，他猛的进入又猛的抽了出来，朝着窗外的方向举起来看了看，那根修长的食指上沾满了浓稠的白精。

而诺言仍就没有醒来，Cat冷笑了一声，用干净的那只手揽着诺言的肩膀从背后将他半抱到自己身上，这下诺言的脸终于皱了起来，嘴唇微张，呓语班黏糊地哼哼唧唧，Cat顺着他的唇缝将沾满精液的那只手指没入诺言湿润温暖的口腔。

口中突然闯入的异物和腥臭的味道终于让诺言彻底醒了过来，他的视线有些模糊，但舌头早过身体作出反应，已经温柔地舔舐起了口中的手指，他舌头灵敏，不知不觉间已经将Cat的手指从头到尾彻底清理干净了，将混着精液的唾液咽下后诺言的舌头似乎仍就是意犹未尽的，极尽温柔与缠绵，挑起舌尖在Cat指节的薄茧上来回逗弄，Cat心中火大，下身也早硬的发痛，便用另一只手掐了诺言的双颊，逼他吐出自己的手指来。

“你回来啦。”口中爱物被拿走，诺言并不气恼，没骨头一般的让Cat继续抱着他，Cat没忍住轻轻拍了他脸颊一下，诺言也不躲，只伸手揉揉眼睛，“你回来的好晚。”

猫用刚才被诺言舔的湿润的那根食指在他鼻梁上上下滑动，闷闷地说，“这样你也睡得着？你不是不喜欢射进去吗？”


End file.
